


Comfortably Numb

by trulywicked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Drugged Confessions, Drugs, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reichenbach Never Happened, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from a failed date and proceeds to endanger the skull with crazy dancing and singing. Needless to say Sherlock is not amused, even less so when he discovers the reason behind John's uncharacteristic actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeycrackle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeycrackle), [bearicle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bearicle).



> This was inspired by two different artists over three pictures. The first two were by Honeycrackle on Y!Gallery. http://www.y-gallery.net/view/873258/ and http://www.y-gallery.net/view/876958/  
> The final is by bearicle on dA, http://bearicle.deviantart.com/art/Helpless-to-You-305567864  
> The main goal of this fic, despite the seriousness of non-consensual drug use, is to be light-hearted and humorous and even a little fluffy. Though at least one person is going to get an epic beat down. Eventually there will be sex between John and Sherlock but none of it will happen while either is loopy on drugs.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this and thank you for taking the time to click on the story.

The first sign that something might, possibly, be wrong was when John came home and just leaned against the doorjamb grinning at him like he usually did a particularly good-looking woman in a short skirt. Of course that was perilously close to John’s ‘just had a fantastic shag’ grin and the man was technically returning from a date so it could be that.

The second sign was that John did not make even a vague distressed sound when he went to the refrigerator to get something to drink and was greeted with a severed hand attached to wires and batteries that were making the fingers twitch. Really that clue should have been enough to lever Sherlock off his prone position on the sofa and send him to personally investigate the odd lack of reaction and cause behind it but he was absorbed in picking apart a case he’d taken involving three ducks and a tightrope walker.

The final tip off however was when John dropped his bottle of beer, not caring that it hit the floor, tipped over, and began soaking into the carpet, and burst into some odd sort of gibberish before grabbing the Skull and beginning to dance around with it.

Sherlock was off the couch in a flash, “John give him here! You’re going to break him!”

He jumped to grab him, missing and landing belly down on the floor as John stood on the chair and put a foot on the mantle, holding the skull up like some sort of offering to a god.

“Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazte ignomaaaaaaaa baba tse-tse ba ba! Himya maaaaaa!”

John did a little jump off the chair and began twirling around with the skull and singing _Let’s Do the Time Warp Again_ at the top of his lungs. He was hopping and bopping all around the living room, Sherlock trying to catch him and missing each time due to oddly erratic movements. Then, as what appeared to be a finishing move, he threw the skull up into the air and gave a mighty thrust of his hips before collapsing onto the floor, bum landing in the puddle of his spilled beer, and giggling at Sherlock, who’d made a squeak and dove to rescue the skull.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John and carefully stood to put his skull out of the reach of his flatmate before he went over to John and crouched in front of him, “John look at me.”

The other man gave him a very silly grin, “Kay. You know you’re very pretty Sherly? So pretty I might have to rethink my number on the Kinsey scale.”

“That’s nice John,” Sherlock mentally cursed as he got a look at John’s pupils, they were blown so wide he could only see a small sliver of the dark blue iris. “John listen I need you to answer some questions, can you do that for me?”

“Mmm? ‘Zit for a case?”

“Yes John, for a very important case so I need you to try and remember.”

“Like the cipher. Okay.” John looked almost adorably earnest.

“Alright where were you,” swift mental calculations gave him a window of time for the likely ingestion of whatever John had been given. It had to be ingestion because the doctor would have called him immediately if he’d been injected with something, “thirty minutes ago.”

John’s brows knit, “Um at the pub, the Volunteer, nice place you know.”

A pub, of course, easy way to slip something into a drink. “Alright did anyone chat you up?”

“No, got bumped into though,” John blinked and frowned, “Sh’lock why are my eyes hurting now?”

Sherlock took the expedient route and threw John’s beer bottle at the lamp, knocking it over and breaking the light bulb. “What can you remember about who bumped into you?”

“Oh. That’s better, thank you. Er, tall, bout Mycroft’s height, big shoulders, kinda stiff,” John’s brows knit, “Kinda thought he might be military cause you know, familiar poshure...Sh’lock I’m slurring. ’M I drugged?”

“Yes John I’m afraid you are.”

“Shhhite, sorry.”

“For wh- John!” Sherlock felt his heart jump into his throat as John slumped forward, completely passed out. He measured his flatmate’s pulse, barely relaxing as it stayed within safe parameters, and carefully brought him to the couch, laying him out before texting his brother.

‘John drugged at pub, The Volunteer, 30-45 minutes ago. Need data. - SH’

That task completed he settled in to watch over John until he woke and vomited the rest of whatever he’d been slipped out of his system.


End file.
